User blog:KodachiZero/24 Hour Maintenance and Gumi in general
Hey everyone, this is Zero talking. I'm just going to voice my opinion on the 48 hour maintenance and the way Gumi handles things in general. Now I don't necessarily hate Gumi, but the way that they handle their business is terrible. The original reason why they had this maintenance in the first place is to add in a feature that a lot of people who play the game aren't interested in, which is a PvP system. Another thing of note is that they didn't even bother using a spare server to simulate the function and make sure it works properly before implementing it into the game's server, hence why this maintenance is unnecessarily long. A lot of people have complained about it on their Facebook page, and while they're overreacting quite a bit, it's still understandable. They don't necessarily mean to be as rude as they seem, in fact, their reactions make it obvious that they're really enjoying the game and want to play it more. Unfortunately, as usual for Gumi, the compensation seems rather less than satisfactory for a lot of users. A single summon ticket, two stamina fruits, and three fortune rings are pretty measly when you take the fact that the summon ticket will likely lead to three more fortune rings instead of anything too notable. If Gumi is struggling to put in a feature that they want to put in, they should just postpone the release of the feature instead of trying to implement it immediately. The gauntlet system that they're trying to add in won't work right now, and they don't seem to want to accept that. If they had cancelled trying to add in the feature until a later update, then they wouldn't have complaints from a lot of users. I'm sure that we can get over the lack of a feature never before seen much more easily compared to a maintenance nearing 48 hours. Their insistence in releasing the gauntlet is just damaging their reputation further, and making them lose money too. The compensation issue has also happened during the infamous Coropatillon raid incident, their idea there was to release a new event with absurdly strong enemies to the point that most people had to use Prysma or Revival fruits to get the compensation, which pretty much defeats the purpose in itself. Topping it all of was the fact that the compensation was pretty bad for such a big error. Which brings up another issue, Gumi has is the fact that they tend to release ridiculously powerful event fights that would be on-par with the Japanese version of the game, which has been online for much longer than the Global version, making most users, due to being "newbies", struggle to complete or even make it impossible for them to complete without a lot of Prysma. One other thing they haven't addressed even now was the reward for reaching 100,000 likes on Facebook. They've given each user 5 Prysma for a reward, in the Japanese server, since they don't use denominations of 10, this would mean they all get one tavern recruit worth. However in Global, they do use the denominations, so 5 Prysma does not give anyone anything useful, it's like getting half of a Prysma in the Japanese server. You can't revive your units, restore your AP, or do anything useful in it. Despite many complaints about it, the issue still persists and is ignored by Gumi. In my opinion, Gumi is supposed to translate the game for the rest of the world to play, not to try to add in new features that cause many bugs at the initial launch. Even before Chain Chronicle, Gumi has shown that their business model is rather awkward, there being a notable lack in communication between the technicians who are performing the maintenance, and the community managers, causing a lack of synchronization between announcements on their Facebook pages. Their business model is pretty messy, so that's what causes many people who play their games to complain. Before anyone says that I'm whining or greedy about it, I'm not. Me and my sister enjoy the game very much, and we wouldn't have accepted our position here otherwise. In fact, after Chapter 10 is released, me and my sister intend to buy Prysma from time to time. If you want to say your own thoughts, please feel free in the comments below. Just don't start any arguments, all of you should respect other people's opinions and don't force your own on them. Any arguments will be deleted. Category:Blog posts